


Feel

by Zenniet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: Chromedome wants to make Rewind feel good.
Relationships: Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Kudos: 42





	Feel

Chromedome’s servos easily charted the slim width of Rewind’s waist. It was his favorite place to grab, both in the berth and when he could idly rest a servo on it out in public. Not quite as a claiming move, but more to just remind himself that Rewind is there with him and that he’s the luckiest mech in the universe for it.

They spend their nights in the same berth, and Rewind used to see the odds of them interfacing or not as something random, until he realized just what kind of effect he could have on Chromedome just throughout the day as they went about their normal lives. Rewind, mischievous as he is, really decided to heap it on this day. Leaning on Chromedome whenever possible, letting his servo rest on his conjunx’s thigh, allowing his EM field to mix and brush against his. It wasn’t any surprise when later that night Rewind found his partner’s servos roaming his lithe body.

“Something’s got you in the mood,” Rewind muttered, his smile evident in his voice and in the half lidded light from his visor.

“It’s you, it’s always you,” Chromedome purred as he urged Rewind to lay on his back through gentle nudges. “You know what you do.” He nuzzled Rewind’s abdominal plating, his thumbs idly rubbing at Rewind’s hips.

“Can’t say I know what you’re talking about.” Rewind chuckled, his field colored with his amusement.

“You’re too beautiful,” Chromedome’s servo finally moved to rest at Rewind’s pelvic plating, thumb tracing along the edges of his valve panel. His processor was filled with _want_ , with the need to make Rewind feel good, to make his spark surge the way that Chromedome’s did every time he looked at him.

“You’re one to talk, Domey,” Rewind’s servo held Chromedome’s. “I only keep messing with you out there because I can’t take my optics off you.” His field pulses a wave of lust against his partner’s, and Chromedome reciprocated tenfold, “When I think about all the things you’re gonna do to me afterwards.”

Chromedome only gives a soft grunt in acknowledgement, though the push of his field more than conveys the message. He always was the worse of the two at taking a compliment, he really just preferred to shower Rewind with lustful words and praise, though by now Rewind was well aware of how what he said affected Chromedome. How he could bring the mech’s charge up just by telling him how good he made him feel.

Just as Rewind was ruminating on that, Chromedome pressed on his valve cover just so, making it disengage under his careful digits.

Chromedome felt his charge rising just looking at the dripping valve in front of him. With his other servo resting on the pelvic plating just above Rewind’s valve, the thumb of that servo teasing at Rewind’s node, he pressed a digit of his other hand into the slick channel.

Rewind gave a soft moan, the gentle light from his visor casting a glow across Chromedome’s form as the larger mech gently pumped his digit in and out of Rewind’s valve, his own gaze looking up at his partner and gaging his reaction.

“Frag, Domey,” Rewind purrs, “Just one of your digits- _mph-_ still fills my valve.” He leaned down so that he could gently rest a servo on Chromedome’s helm, just to have another point of contact on him.

Chromedome was always so careful in stretching his lithe lover. With Rewind hovering at just around half his size, he knew that he had to do this gradually in order to draw out the most pleasure from him. Luckily, with the addition of a second digit in the tight channel and with the day’s events having affected him just as much as they did Chromedome, it didn’t take that long for him to bring out Rewind’s first overload, the smaller mech shivering and moaning on Chromedome’s digits.

“Come on, Domey, I want your spike.” Rewind moaned, leaning back against the berth as Chromedome withdrew his digits and rose up on his knees, taking the smaller’ mech’s hips in his servos. The span of his digits was almost enough to encircle Rewind’s waist and it made the both of their fields flare up in want and lust. Chromedome finally let his spike panel shift aside and allowed his spike to pressurize between Rewind’s legs.

Rewind purred at the sight of his partner’s spike and spread his legs just a little bit wider, setting his pedes to rest on the handles at Chromedome’s hips. This was a sight that Chromedome could never get tired of: Rewind beneath him with his valve wet and slick, his field pushing to mesh with Chromedome’s, his little servos grasping at whatever he can reach.

Chromedome bends and leans down to nuzzle into Rewind’s neck cabling as he pushes the heated head of his spike into Rewind’s valve. Lubricant drips from Rewind’s valve, making a puddle on the berth and thoroughly coating Chromedome’s spike. Rewind’s legs shivered as he felt each inch of Chromedome’s spike push into him, felt each ring of his calipers almost straining to accommodate the spike.

Chromedome gave a soft sigh when his hips finally met Rewind’s, his spike fully sheathed inside his partner’s valve. Charge licked across Chromedome’s plating, leaping onto Rewind’s wherever they touch. Chromedome started with a gentle pace, simply savoring the sensation of the valve rippling and clenching around his length.

“Just like that, Domey,” Rewind’s small servo rested on the back of Chromedome’s helm where it was buried in Rewind’s neck. “I can feel your spike dragging along my sensors,” His words came out light and airy, vocalizer already staticky from his previous overload. Chromedome’s low moans are easily covered by Rewind’s praise and the sound of their cooling systems.

Chromedome’s servos tighten on Rewind’s hips and his pace picks up the more Rewind tells him. His spike throbs inside Rewind’s valve and charge races through his lines but all he can think about is bringing Rewind to another overload. He can tell that Rewind isn’t that far from that point, either as his valve clenches down on Chromedome’s spike.

“I’m close, Domey, I’m gonna overload, make me overload!” Rewind’s voice dials up and grows even more static laced the closer he gets. With one more hard thrust from Chromedome, Rewind topples over into his second overload. His legs squeeze around Chromedome’s waist and his valve milks an overload from Chromedome, hot transfluid filling his channel and flooding out.

Chromedome braces himself on the berth with a forearm by either side of Rewind’s helm as he panted and let his systems cool and calm down. Rewind shivers as Chromedome pulls out, his spike followed by a torrent of transfluid flooding onto the berth.

Chromedome didn’t even bother trying to string together a coherent sentence. He huffed and laid down next to Rewind, holding his servo. Rewind let out a little chuckle at the tiredness in Chromedome’s frame.

“You tired, Domey?” He laughed, leaning in and nuzzling him. All Chromedome could do was nod, his processor full of thoughts of Rewind. “Recharge, love.”

Chromedome wanted to accept, though he couldn’t until he saw Rewind fall asleep. Only when he got to see that tension leave his partner’s frame could he finally convince himself to drop off into recharge.

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a request! Find out how to request stuff from me [here!](https://zenniet.tumblr.com/post/189864077750/how-to-request)


End file.
